


The Flip Side

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drinking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Leonard meet in a bar after Kirk has the Enterprise lost in time and dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> Written for my 15 Character meme. Dante's blind question was: Characters #2 and #3 meet at a bar. They end up telling stories and find out they have a lot in common. They may or may not end up sharing bed for the night.
> 
> What story does each of them tell that shows they have a lot in common? This is the result. Only hints to the pairings Derek/Stiles and Kirk/McCoy exist in this story.

Bones walked into the bar and squinted. It would just be his damned luck that Jim would get them stuck in the early Twenty-first century... 'there is a possibility that this is not in their dimension, so be careful and don't talk too much.'

Fucker never listened to him.

"Bourbon, neat," he ordered.

"You don't want that," a grinning teenager, (wasn't he too young to be in here?), said from the other end of the bar.

"I think I know what I want kid," Bones growled.

"You sound just like him. Johnny, get him a Stilinski number two on me," the kid said as he stood and walked down to where Bones was sitting and introduced himself. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Leonard McCoy. Your parents hate you or something kid?" He hadn't meant to ask that, it just slipped out of his mouth. Something about this kid seemed to disarm his brain to mouth filter. The barkeep handed him his drink and Leonard was grateful to have something to fill his mouth.

"No more than your's did Leonard. They must have been true Trekkies, to give you the good Doctor's name."

"Trekkie? Doctor?" Leonard asked confused about the subject in hand.

"Yeah, Star Trek fans. You know, old sci-fi television series about the voyages on the USS Enterprise. Bones, sorry Doctor McCoy was my favorite character with James T. Kirk and Spock vying for second place," Stiles rambled.

"This is a television show?" Bones asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, from the 1960's and then movies. Of course then TNG -Star Trek The Next Generation came out but they rebooted the TV series in the movies in 2009 and 2013. Actually, the 2013 movie isn't out yet. I can't wait to see it. More McCoy and he's crying for some reason. Oh my God, I need to know why! Don't get me started on DS9 or Voyager. Enterprise was decent, but fucked with the TOS time-line and that kinda pissed me off," Stiles whined.

"Is this a joke?" Yeah, the bad feeling was getting worse. This could not be good.

"No, you know, come to think on it, you look an awful lot like Karl Urban, he plays the new Bones. Are you sure your name is Leonard McCoy?" Stiles teased.

"Right now I wish it wasn't, but yes, in all honesty my name is Leonard McCoy," 'and thank goodness I never mentioned I was a doctor or that I know men named Jim and Spock.' How the kid knew all of this and knew about the Enterprise Bones didn't know and he was not all that eager to find out. Where the hell did Jim land them this time?

"That's cool. Hey, if you ever run into someone that looks like Kirk, I mean Chris Pine, be sure to give him a smooch. Bet he would be a tiger in the sack. I have to go and catch Derek, the damned Sourwolf, enjoy your drink," Stiles said as he walked out of the bar leaving a confused Bones behind him. 'Wait, did he say his name was Stiles Stilinski, and he was going to meet up with Derek? Had they somehow been sucked into the old Teen Wolf series?'

"Jim is in so much fucking trouble," Bones muttered as he walked out of the bar, after quickly draining his drink (leaving it would have been sacrilegious and it was damned tasty), to find his wayward Captain/lover, who will probably act like a child and want to meet the infamous Derek/Stiles duo.

~Fin~


End file.
